Epic Rap Battle Parodies 41
The 41st installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features American explorers, Lewis and Clark, rapping against the MTV show duo, Beavis and Butt-head. It was released May 7th, 2014. Cast Justin Buckner as Meriweather Lewis Zander Kanack as William Clark Nathan Provost as Butt-head Froggy as Beavis (Video) Stofferex as Beavis (Audio) B-Lo Lorbes as Sacajawea Frenzy as Stewart Stevenson Lyrics 'Meriweather Lewis:' Ah, Clark, we'll have to take a break on this expedition, There are two foolish buffoons here that we must start dissing! They have an unbelievable use of hair-product in store, No more prattle in this battle, they'll be begging for more! 'William Clark:' * Ahem Lewis, this'll be a joyous halt to our search, Beating these two teens who are worth nothing on this Earth! It's clear to me, with their unintellegence, they've been abused! With perverted toilet jokes, they both seem to get quite amused! 'Butt-head:' Hey Beavis, uhh, let's kick these buttmunches' asses, Your story sucks more than Mr. Van Driessen's classes, To Mr. Meriweather Lewis: Yeah, I thought you oughta know, How about I snatch Sacajawea and shove my finger up her bunghole? 'Beavis:' Hey Butt-head! Like, what the hell are these ass goblins doing here? Jew-piss and Shart? Nyek! They sound like queers! You dillwads don't even have a reason to gloat! Just leave this battle and go back to your bug-infested boat! 'Meriweather Lewis:' One, two, three, Mississippi times diminishing! They don't realize that Lewis and Clark aren't close to finishing! 'William Clark:' Butt-head and Beavis, just leave us, or lyrically pounds will get you down, You can't hurt us, you've got no adult supervision around! 'Meriweather Lewis:' You got no sex appeal, and will surely squeal! We're the ones who Did America, you're not even real! 'William Clark:' Go back to school, it's clear we rule and we're gonna leave you hurt, Hell, the only person that likes you is that fat kid, Stewart! 'Butt-head:' Uhh... you guys are homos, like, you'll never have sex, Uhuhuhuhuh, I said "sex", you guys are just wrecks! 'Beavis:' You turd-burglars suck! We can't even bare ya'! You're more annoying than the buttmunch girl, Daria! 'Butt-head:' Uh, all you do is have sex with an Indian bungwipe, While me and Beavis did America, hell yeah, damn right! 'Beavis:' My name is Beaviszilla, 'cause I'm going to rip you in half! Your rhymes make me cry worse than that onion crap! 'Meriweather Lewis:' You two are the ugliest creatures we've ever seen! 'William Clark:' How dumb can you be? You dressed as yourselves for Halloween! 'Meriweather Lewis:' Clean clothes and an IQ are something you certainly lack! 'William Clark:' Your faces are so ugly, you gave your principal a heart attack! 'Meriweather Lewis:' My name is Meriweather Lewis! 'William Clark:' And my name is William Clark! At least I can get a wife, Mrs. Julia Hancock! 'Beavis and Butt-head:' * Snickering 'William Clark:' Shut up. 'Beavis and Butt-head:' * Snickering 'William Clark:' Shut.... up! 'Butt-head:' Uhuhuh, you said "cock" 'William Clark:' Shut UP! 'Beavis and Butt-head:' * Snickering 'William Clark:' SHUT UP! 'Beavis:' Hey fart-knockers, we broke TV ratings, but who's counting? 'Butt-head:' I bet you let Nine Young Men ride your Rocky Mountains! We're the kings of MTV, so it's best you just hush! Now let's see what happens when Beavis gets a sugar rush! 'Beavis:' Oooh, I'm about to get hyper! I think i'm gonna transform! To the Great Mighty Cornholio! We're gonna score! * Transforms into Cornholio Straight from Lake Titicaca, with this shirt on my head! These rhymes shoot out harder than the bullets made of lead! I'm the Great Cornholio, why don't you rap to that? You two Dora the Explorers don't know jack! You're bungholes, I'm the greatest, and that's a fact! Shove this TP up your ass! ... Nyek, "ass"! Who Won? Lewis and Clark Beavis and Butt-head Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Meriwether Lewis Category:William Clark Category:Beavis Category:Butt-head Category:Nathan Provost Category:Froggy Category:Justin Buckner Category:Zander Kanack Category:Stofferex